Sweetrain House of Torture
by xoxodarkangels
Summary: Ch 8 up. Something bad happen to Joey... real bad... his worse nightmare... Dun dun dun
1. Meet Sweetrain

Sweet~rain: Hi there! ^___^ This is my first fanfic so please go easy on the flames. * holds up flame shield 3000 * Also, I'm going to tortured a couple of characters........  
  
Everyone: What?!?!  
  
Yugi: You won't torture me, right Sweet~rain? * put on puppy dog face *  
  
Sweet~rain: Maybe.... You just have to wait and find out.  
  
Bakura: Get on with the fic already.  
  
Sweet~rain: Ok, geessh it's hard to get good help these days. * sighs *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh so please don't sue me.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sweet~rain: I'm so bored. There is nothing to do. Wait! I'll use my authoress power to bring the Yugioh cast here. * waves her magic wand. Suddenly the cast of Yugioh appears *  
  
Joey: Hey!!! Where are we? * spotted Sweet~rain * Oh no! Not another crazy author!!  
  
Sweet~rain: Yep!!!!   
  
Yugi: * glances at Sweet~rain nervously* What do you what from us?  
  
Sweet~rain: * evil grin* I was bored, sooooooo I decide to bring you here and torture you.  
  
Tea: Nice place you have here. * looks around the mansion *  
  
Sweet~rain: Thanks, I bought it with Seto's credit card. ^.~ Didn't cost me a thing!  
  
Seto: You what?!?! * faints*  
  
Sweet~rain: There goes another one. * sighs* Security!!!! * men wearing black suits appear. They dragged Seto out.* Now let the torturing being!!! Muwhahahahahahahahahaha........  
  
Everyone: o.0  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sweet~rain: Tell me any evil twisted ideas you have please. I really need ideas. Also if you want to send fan gifts, be my guest. I'll try to put them on. I know that Yami, Bakura and the others didn't make an appearance but they will in the next chapter. Now, Ryou, can you please wrap it up.  
  
Ryou: Please r/r 


	2. Locked!

Disclaimer: Read ch. 1  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````` Sweet~rain: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm baaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * runs away *  
  
Sweet~rain: Yep, and I'm going to torture you. Muwhahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
Joey: I'm getting out of here!!! * runs to door *  
  
Sweet~rain: Oh no you won't. * snap her fingers. * (Suddenly a big padlock appear on the door) Now you're lock in here. ^__^  
  
Joey: Noooooo!!! I want to go home!! I want my teddy bear!! I want my mommy!!!! * realizes where he is and laughs nervously * Hehe. You weren't supposed to hear that.  
  
Mai: For pete's sake, Joey, you are 16.  
  
Sweet~rain: * suddenly remember something * Oh no, I don't have the keys to the padlock!!!  
  
Everyone: 0.o What?!?!  
  
Yugi: Tell me that this is a joke, Sweet~rain.  
  
Sweet~rain: No, I'm not.  
  
Ryou: Can't you use your authoress powers to let us out?  
  
Sweet~rain: * glares at Ryou * Don't you think I thought of that already. This padlock is especially designed to withstand magic, authoress powers, reviewer powers, etc. The only way to open it is with the key and Selene has it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Who's Selene? Sweet~rain: She's my Yami.  
  
Yugi: You have a yami?!?! Then called her out!!!  
  
Sweet~rain: I can't!!! She's on vacation..for a month!!!  
  
Tea: Then we're stuck in here.  
  
Sweet~rain: * nodded *  
  
Tea: This is a nightmare!!! Wait, can't you use your powers to wish us out.  
  
Sweet~rain: * shook her head * The padlock also restricts powers inside too.  
  
Joey: * yells * WHY did you use it?!?!  
  
Sweet~rain: * yells back * My bro mess with my wand again!!!  
  
Yugi: Okay everyone. Just calm down. Wait, I'll call my yami out!!! * closed his eyes * (a bright light appears and Yami came out.)  
  
Yami: * looks confused * Hey.where are we?  
  
Sweet~rain: Inside my mansion.  
  
Yami: What am I doing in a mansion?  
  
Sweet~rain: Yugi, your yami won't be able to go back to his soulroom.  
  
Yugi and Yami: What!?!?  
  
Sweet~rain: I told you. NO MAGIC!!! Luckily I still have authoress powers.  
  
Yami: You mind telling what's going here, aibbou?  
  
Yugi: * start whispering to Yami *  
  
Yami: 0.o What?!?! Oh no!!! * glares at Sweet~rain, who look away and starts whistling *  
  
Sweet~rain: Yugi, you mind introducing your yami to me. * smiles sweetly *  
  
Yugi: Sure, this is Yami * points to Yami * and this is Sweet~rain.  
  
Yami: Thanks lots for letting us get stuck here.  
  
Sweet~rain: Whatever. I only brought you here to torture you. How did I know I'm going to be stuck with you guys for a month. * sarcastically * Whoopee.  
  
Mai: I'm hungry. * looks around * Where is the kitchen?  
  
Sweet~rain: 'Great, now I have piranhas in my house' * said out loud * Go down the stairs and make a left.  
  
Joey: I'm coming with you.  
  
Tristan: Me, too.  
  
Ryou: Me, three.  
  
(The four went out of the room.)  
  
Sweet~rain: Well, I'm not staying. * starts to leave but Yami pull her down * Yami: You're not going where. You're are staying where I can keep my eyes on you.  
  
Yugi: Yami, calm down. It's not.. * silenced with a glare from Yami *  
  
Sweet~rain: * exasperated * Fine then. I need to go take a shower, you're not coming are you. * silence * That's what I thought. * left the room for the showers *  
  
Yami: * blushing * That girl get on my nerves.  
  
Yugi: I've never seen you this pissed but hey, we'll have to live with her for a month.  
  
Yami: * sighs * ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````` Yugi: How did you like it? Will Yami ever stand Sweet~rain? ^__^ How are they going to survive? Why am I asking you? Stay tuned for the next chappie.  
  
Ryou: Please r/r. 


	3. Return of Yami Bakura

Sweet~rain (Rika): Thanks for the review, Screeching Dragon. I was so happy. This chapter is dedicated to you. Anyway, to answer your question about Tea and Tristan, they are going to be… uhhh hurt. 

Yami: -_-;; Only 2 reviews and you go hyper.

Rika: Shut up!!! I'll going to kill you if you make one more remark!!! 

Yami: * _sarcastically_ * Ohhhhh, I'm so scared, save me, somebody. Like I going to get killed by a stupid author.

Rika: That's it. I going to make you pay. * _mallet appears in her hands_ *

Yami: eeppp. * _runs away with Sweet~rain behind him_ *

Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1

(A/N: I don't hate Yami, I just like to torture him. ^__^ And also, my nickname will be Rika. Sweet~rain is too long to write.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika: * _came out of the bathroom_ * Ahhh… Nothing like a good bath. * _walk to the kitchen_ * What?!?! What happen to my kitchen?!?! (The kitchen was a mess. There was ketchup, chocolate and who knows what all over the kitchen.)

Mai: Joey completely destroy it.

Joey: Hey, Tristan was here too.

Tristan: At least I didn't eat everything in the refrigerator.

Rika: You what?!?! * _runs over to the fridge_ * (There was nothing in there except a couple of tomatoes and a gallon of milk.)

Joey: I was hungry. 

Rika: * yells * That doesn't mean you have to totally diminish all of the food.

Yugi: * _walks in with Yami and Tea_ * What's all the commotion about? * eyes go wide when he saw the mess *

Rika: You tell me!!! Your friend here ate all the food. Now we are stuck here without food.

Ryou: Wait, can you use your authoress powers to get new food.

Rika: Great idea!!! * _hugs Ryou_ * 

Ryou: * _blush _*

Rika: * _snaps fingers. Nothing happen_ * Darn it!!! My stupid bro stole my powers.

Everyone: What?!?!

Yami: How can that happen?

Rika: I've been at war with my bro and he's also an author. * _mumbling_ * I'm so going to kill him when I get through this.

Tea: Don't you have a pantry or something, Rika.

Rika: * _brighten_ * I remember now, I have an extra fridge in the basement.

Joey: We're saved! * _notices something wrong with Ryou_ * Uhh, Ryou, you all right? (A bright light appear and Yami Bakura (Bakura) came out)

Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! It's Bakura.

Bakura: Yes, mortals. I'm here to take your souls. Muwhahahahahah…uh where are we? * _looks confused_ *

Everyone: * _anime fall_ *

Rika: * yells * Ryou, didn't you tell your yami to stay in his soul room.

Ryou: ^_^;; Oops, I forgot.

Rika: * _mumbling_ * Great, another crazy yami to deal with, like we don't have one already.

Yami: * _fuming_ * What did you say?

Rika: * _smiles innocently_ * Nothing.

Bakura: * _yells_ * Can someone just tell me where the hell am I?!?!

Tea: We are trapped here because the author did something wrong.

Bakura: What? I'm going to kill someone. * try to kill Tea but get hit on the head by Yami *

Bakura: x_x

Tea: Thank you, Yami. * flutters her eyelashes at him * I'll give you a kiss.

Yami: Ahhhhhhhh!!! * _runs away from Tea_ * Get away from me, you idiot.

Tea: * _chase after Yami_ * Come back here, Yami.

Everyone else: * laughs *

Mai: * still laughing * Yami's getting chase by the friendship girl.

Yugi: * worried * Shouldn't we help him?

Bakura: * wakes up * Hey, where am I? 

Tea: * tripped over Bakura and landed really hard on her face *

Tea: x_x

Joey: Man, that's got to hurt.

Rika: * kicks Tea * Oh well, Tristan and Joey, can you please take her to somewhere that we can't see her please?

Tristan and Joey: Sure, no problem. * dragged Tea to who knows where *

Rika: Meanwhile, you guys… * _Mai glare at her_ * and ladies can go and find a room. But! Stay out of my room! You got that.

Everyone: * _nodded _*

Rika: Good. I'm going to bed. Goodnight. * _left for her room_ *

(Long silence)

Yugi: Well let's find those rooms.

Everyone: Yeah!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selene: Please tell me and Rika how you thought of this chapter. I know Bakura didn't speak much but later on he will.

Yugi: Selene, can you please tell me what will happen on the next chapter?

Selene: * look around * I guess you can since Rika isn't here. But don't tell anybody! * hands Yugi the script *

Yugi: Cool! Hey what… that's not fair… no way!!

Selene: ^__^ Please r/r. 


	4. Lost finding uh bedrooms

Selene: Hi there!  
  
Everyone except Rika: Ahhhhhhh!!! It's Rika!!! * runs away *  
  
Selene: -_-;; No. I'm her yami, Selene.  
  
Bakura: Oh. For a moment there, I thought you were Rika. * Rika walks in *  
  
Rika: Did I hear something say my name?  
  
Everyone except Selene: Ahhhhhhhhhh. * runs away *  
  
Rika and Selene: 0.o  
  
Selene: * turns to her aibbou * What did you do to them?  
  
Rika: Uhhh.. Nothing. * put on innocent face on * Anyway, on with the tor. I mean fic. ^_^  
  
Selene: * sigh * Rika does not own Yugioh.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````` Yugi: Uhhh. Yami?  
  
Yami: What is it, aibbou?  
  
Yugi: * looks around * Where are we?  
  
Mai: Yeah. My feet hurts from all this walking.  
  
Ryou: I feel like we are walking for hours.  
  
Yami: * annoyed * I know where we are. Is just that. * throws his arms up in the air * Okay, I don't know.  
  
Bakura: * smirks * Oh, so the little pharaoh don't know what to do for once.  
  
Yami: * growls * Shut up, you little baka tomb raider!!! Is not like you can do any better.  
  
Mai: Stop it, you guys. This is no time for argument.  
  
Yugi: Mai, now you sound like Tea.  
  
Mai: What?!?! Nooooooooooooooooo. This isn't supposed to happen. Wait! * pats her hair * Do I look all right?  
  
Everyone: * anime fall *  
  
Ryou: * yells * How can you think about your hair right now!!!  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrops *  
  
Yugi: * glance at Bakura * You are a very bad influence on Ryou.  
  
Bakura: * beams * I know. I'm so happy. * wipes a tear from his eye *  
  
Yami: Okkkayyy. Oh I found the rooms!!!  
  
Mai: Finally!!! * runs over Yami and get into one of the rooms *  
  
Bakura: * laughs *  
  
Ryou: Ouch! That's got to hurt.  
  
Yami: * glares * Can't you at least help me up? * Yugi pulled him up * Thanks, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: We should all get some sleep. We have a whole month ahead of us.  
  
Yami: * groans * Knowing the author, we are going to be hurt badly.  
  
Ryou: Come on. It's not that bad. Besides, I think Rika likes you.  
  
Yami: Really. Then how come I get yell at. Clearly, she hates me.  
  
* The four of them went to bed. *  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````` Rika: * gasp * Me, like Yami. I can't believe you wrote that, Selene!  
  
Selene: Tough luck girl. You're lucky that I didn't put you stuck with Yami ALONE for a month. Hey, he's cute, brave and not to mention HOT! There are plenty of girls like him. Sorry if it is a short chapter. ^__^;;  
  
Yami: * grin * Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Rika: * turns around * What are you doing over here?  
  
Yami: I just want to comment that Selene is a much better writer than you are.  
  
Rika: . You are such a big fat meanie. They should have a law against a tyrannical pharaoh like you.  
  
Yami: * smirk * Tough luck, they don't.  
  
Rika: * furious * That's it! You think this is funny. Well, it's not. I just had it with you already. * takes out a huge sword *  
  
Yami: You want a fight, you gotta it! * takes out his sword. *  
  
* CLANG *  
  
Selene: Okkkaayyy. There are going to be like this for a while.  
  
Yugi: No kidding. When Yami's like this, there is no stopping him.  
  
* Sudden silence *  
  
* Selene and Yugi look at each other. *  
  
Yugi: Uh oh. This can't be good. * runs to check it out *  
  
Selene: ^_^;; Okay pplz. Please r/r. * mumbling to herself. * I hope Rika is ok. 


	5. Ahhhhhhhhhh, the attack of hyperactive k...

Rika: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! I'm back with my yami Selene.  
  
Selene: ^_^;; Hi pplz. My aibbou ate too much sugar today.   
  
Yugi: Did I hear somebody say sugar. I want sugar too!   
  
Ryou: Me too!  
  
Yami: NO!!! There is no way you guys are getting any.  
  
Rika: * throws a 50 pound bag of sugar up * Yippee!  
  
Ryou and Yugi: Yea! It's raining sugar! * try to catch the sugar *  
  
Yami: Nooooooooo.... * chase after them * Don't eat any, Yugi. I don't have life insurance!  
  
Selene: 0.o Okkkaayyyyy.... I better start this fic * cringe as she sees Yami trying to control the three hyper kids *  
  
Yami: HELP ME SELENE!!!!!!!!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm being attack!!!!!  
  
Selene: Rika and Me don't own Yugioh * runs off to help Yami *  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Rika: Yea!!!!!!!! I'm hyper!!!! HA HA HA!!! You will never catch me alive!!!  
  
Bakura: * sweatdrop * What happen to her? Huh? * sees everyone else running far away from Rika *  
  
Joey: * stops * Uhhh... Bakura, when Yugi and Ryou get hyper, you avoid them. BUT, when an authoress get hyper, RUN AWAY!!! * starts running again *  
  
Mai: Bakura, look out, she's going to jump on you!!!  
  
Bakura: Huh?!?! * sees Rika jumping on the sofa and aiming at him * AHHHHHHHHHH!!! * starts running *  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
* Inside the library *  
  
Yami: * pants * I think we got away.  
  
Tristan: Barely!  
  
Mai: Hey, where are Ryou and Yugi!  
  
Joey: * whispers * Oh no...  
  
Yami: Rika probably got them by now. Poor Yugi... poor Ryou...   
  
Bakura: * shout * What do you mean?!?! What... * Tristan and Joey cover his mouth *   
  
Joey: Be quiet. Do you want her to find us?  
  
Bakura: * lowers his voice * What did you mean? What happen to my aibbou? * long silence * Well?  
  
Yami: They get turn like her too.   
  
Bakura: * stunned * So are we safe here?  
  
Yami: I don't know... I really don't know.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
* Meanwhile *  
  
Rika: Yugi, Ryou, what some sugar?!?!  
  
* Yugi and Ryou pop out *  
  
Ryou: Did I hear sugar?  
  
Rika: Here you go!!! * takes out 50 pounds of sugar *  
  
Yugi and Ryou: YEA!!! * starts eating the sugar *  
  
Rika: ATTENTION!!!  
  
Yugi and Ryou: * looks up * Yes ma'am yes!  
  
Rika: We're going to attack the enemy's hideout. Got that!  
  
Yugi: But where is their hideout.  
  
Rika: * hears a shout * The library. Let's go. * heads to the library *  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Joey: They're coming. * runs away *  
  
Yami: Hurry, let's hide. * look around * Okay, I guess you are all one step in front of me. * runs off to where Joey and Mai are hiding *  
  
* Yugi, Ryou, and Rika enter *   
  
Rika: * sing along voice * Oh Bakura!!! Oh Yami!!! Where are you?  
  
Yugi: We won't hurt you!  
  
Ryou: Yeah so come out! * no answer *  
  
Rika: Humph. Fine, be that way. They want to play hide and seek.  
  
Yugi: I like hide and seek.  
  
Ryou: ^__^ This is going to be fun.  
  
* the three runs off to find their * cough *... friends *   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Yami: I hope they don't find us. * sees a book and pulls it out * Hey, check this out! It's a book of spells. * began to examine it *  
  
Mai: Spells don't work here! * hears screaming * What is that?  
  
Joey: Oh no... they got Tristan!   
  
* Bakura rushes in their hiding spot *  
  
Bakura: * panicking * They are coming!  
  
* The three appear *  
  
Yugi: We found them!  
  
Rika: CHARGE!!! * attack with frying pan * Muwhahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Joey: Somebody help us! Ahhhhhhh... Get away from me you crazy kids!!!  
I'm too young to die. I swear that I will never eat soap again if I get out alive.  
  
Mai: Freak! You eat soap. * runs around * Get off my beautiful hair!  
  
Yami: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...* runs around, stops, pants and runs around again * Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Bakura: Look! The oh so great pharaoh is running around screaming. * sees Ryou advancing him * Nooooooooooooooo... Stay away. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... I want my mommy!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Annoying announcer guy: What will happen next? Will the others get... * cough *  
hurt badly? Will Rika ever stop being? Very unlikely. Will they end up like Tristan? Why am I asking you? Find out in the chappie. Muwhahahahahahahahahhaha...  
  
Selene: -.-;; Rika sure knows how to pick people in her cast. Weird people like her.  
Anyway, please r/r. 


	6. What are you doing here!

Rika: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii peoplez, I'm back. I'm sorry for the lack of update. I'm was reading some Yugioh fanfics for some inspiration. For all you people who like or hate Tea, you should read **Anzu's Yami by _Seena_**. It is about the real Anzu, not the one that we currently know AKA 'the friendship girl'. She not at all like her yami. If you want to know what happen, go check it out. It's really emotional too. I almost cry reading this.

Selene: For once, I have to agree with you that is one great fic.

Rika: Thank you... hey! What's that suppose to mean?

Selene: *rolls her eyes* It means that you are dim-witted.

Rika: *sniffs* You're so mean! XP 

(Yami comes in)

Yami: Hi authors. Hey, stop it... OUCHIES, THAT HURTS *get hit by the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom. * (R/N: That was borrowed from Chichi from DBZ(A DBZ author). ^-^)

Rika: That was being the cold hearted, cruel, asshole and the millions of the things I can't thing of now to Hikari Anzu in 'Anzu's Yami'. 

Yami: What?!?! Butt...But I didn't do anything! The author made me do it!

Rika: You're still cruel hearted the way you are anyway so that doesn't excuse you.

*soften and lower her voice* But you are lucky that you have many ahem admirers or I will kill you but I don't want to be chase by a mob of fangirls. Speaking of fangirls here they come.

(Group of screaming fangirls appears)

Fangirls: We love you, Yami! *starts to chase him*

Yami: What?!?! How you get here? NOOOOOOOOO... stay away from me and my hair, you evil spirits! *starts running really fast-I mean REALLY FAST*

Selene: *frowns* Evil spirits? That doesn't sound nice.

Rika: *sarcastically* No kidding. Who's the dimwit now? 

Selene: Shut up! XP 

Rika: Whatever. Better get this chap started. I don't own Yugioh, neither does Selene.

Selene: ;__; I wish I did, though.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Last time...

Yami: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... *runs around, stops, pants and runs around again* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Bakura: Look! The oh so great pharaoh is running around screaming. *sees Ryou advancing him* Nooooooooooooooo... stay away. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... I want my mommy!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Joey: Think of something, Yami!

Yami: What?!?! Why me?

Mai: *screams* Because you're the goddamn pharaoh!

Rika: *high pitched voice* Oh lookie, I found Seto! Yay! *begins to dragged him* 

Seto: Huh? Where am I? *look up and sees Rika* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... It's you! Let me go you crazy author!

Rika: No can do! *suddenly stops* It's chocolate! *runs to it*

Yami: *grabs her by one arm* No more chocolate for you!

Joey: *holds on to her other arm* Yeah! You don't need to be more hyper!

Rika: *screams* LET ME GO!!!! *struggles to get out of their grasp* I want chocolate! *begins to sob* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Bakura: OH MY GOD! Make her stop!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ten hours later...

(Yugi, Ryou, and Rika are fast asleep in the library.)-(S/N: Not together! Don't get any nasty thoughts!)

Bakura: This has been a long day.

Mai: My feet hurts, my arms hurts, my head hurts...

Yami: We get the point already!

Joey: I frankly don't care anymore, I just want to get some sleep. *start to go to his own room and sleep*

Seto: I totally agree with him for once.

(The rest left for their rooms)

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Rika: *wakes up* Huh? Where am I? *sees Yugi and Ryou on the other side of the room* Oh, I think I ate a little too much chocolate. *walks over to Yugi and Ryou*

Wake you guys!

Yugi: *wakes up and look around* Hey, what am I doing here?

Ryou: *also awake* Were we in a sugar fest?

Rika: *sarcastically* No kidding. *rolls her eyes* Yo, you guys want to wake up the others?

Ryou: Why should we?

Yugi: Yeah why should we?

Rika: *yells* THAT'S BECAUSE I AM THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR AND I SAID SO!!! *lighting and thunder in the background* Also, I'm the youngest around so you have to be nice to me. ^__^

Yugi and Ryou: -.-;;

Rika: What are you standing for? Get to it!!!!

(Ryou and Yugi scrambled out of the room)

Rika: Authors get no respect these days. We use to have the casts be so obedient! *sees a red shirt* Huh? Who is that?

???: Hi Rika!

Rika: Wait I know you, you're Mokuba!

Mokuba: *grins* That's right! I was wondering if you be my partner in crime.

Rika: For what?

Mokuba: Weeeellllll... I want to play some pranks-

Rika: Say no more! I'm in!

Mokuba: Great! But where could we hide?

Rika: No worries, just follow me.

(They both exit the room)

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(Yami's room)

*knock on the door*

Yami: Go away!

*knock*

Yami: I said go away!

*knock and the door opens*

Yami: *not looking* That's it! I SAID GO AWAY!!! *threw his pillow at he door*

Yugi: *get hit by the pillow* Ouch! What you do that for? That's it! This means war! *runs out of the room*

Yami: 0.o Whoa, I didn't know Yugi had it in him. Wait, did he say war!!! Oh man, my life is screwed up. Ruling Egypt was a lot easier. *start to get up and change*

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(In *shivers* Bakura's room)

Ryou: *knocks* Uhhhh... Bakura, Rika said to wake up now.

Bakura: *muffled sound*

Ryou: Bakura?

Bakura: *opens the door* Get the hell away from here or I'll send you to the shadow realm!!! *slams the door shut*

Bakura: -.-;; *mutters* Someone need to take anger management classes. *walks away, still muttering* I heard that Marik and Malik took class and they fare much better... *wince* Well, at least Marik did...

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Rika: Ok people, sorry if it is a short chappie. I promise to make the next chappie longer. Ok, announcer guy, do your stuff.

Announcer guy: *suddenly appears* What is Rika and Mokuba planning? What kind of pranks will they pull? What about Bakura? Will Ryou ever wake him up? And what about the others? Will Yugi and Ryou ever accomplish their goal? What- *get hit by frying pan* Mommy? *fainted*

Selene: *holding the frying pan* You were right, Rika. The frying pan do come in handy.

Rika: *shrugs* Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy... Oh yeah, please review. Tell me some pranks I can pull. I have some but not enough so feel free to leave some suggestions. Thanx!!! 


	7. THE HORROR!

Rika: Hello people!!! Don't worry, Selene still supporting me. She's just a little busy and will be joining me later on in the future... I think. I want to thank **Yoshindo the ninja yoshi **for giving me the idea. I decide to use it. I love it. So all credit for the idea goes to Yoshindo, 'k. *looks around* I'm all alone. *sniffs* Is anybody out there? *cricket chirps* Guess not.

Disclaimer: I hate these things. I swear they intentionally tell us to put this on to make us sad. Stupid Japanese lawyers, don't they know I'll never own Yugioh. I'm broke.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

__

Last time...

Bakura: *opens the door* Get the hell away from here or I'll send you to the shadow realm!!! *slams the door shut*

Ryou: -.-;; *mutters* Someone need to take anger management classes. *walks away, still muttering* I heard that Marik and Malik took class and they fare much better... *wince* Well, at least Marik did...

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
(In the lab)

Mokuba: Hmmmmmmmmmmm... Rika, do you have an idea for the prank we are going to do?

Rika: I dunno

Mokuba: *sighed* Then what should we do?

Rika: Wait!! I got an idea; we'll post a note on my website and ask for ideas.

Mokuba: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!!!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(In the Living Room)

Mai: So what do we do now?

Joey: EAT!!!

Mai: -.- Boys...

Seto: Did anybody notice that the stupid author isn't here? Not that I'm complaining.

Yugi: As a matter of fact, no.

Yami: After all the accounters we had with authors, I bet that she is probably up to something. I, the great pharaoh, ruler of all Egypt, king of-

Seto: Shut up!!! We don't have to listen to your stupid speech!

Yami: *stuck his nose in the air* Fine, you're not even worthy of listening to someone of royalty like me. *stomps off looking for someone or SOMETHING to talk to*

Seto: *yells towards him* ROYALTY!!! You're the one who is stuck with a midget!!!

Yugi: *teary-eyed* You're so mean, Kaiba!!! *runs off* Mommy, mommy, that mean boy just insult me. *talks to his teddy bear with a pink dress*

Mai: That kid has mental disabilities...

Teddy Bear: (R/N: The teddy bear is talking. 0.o Next thing I know, I'll probably see flying toilets! *toilet come flying by* -.- I didn't mean that literally.) There, there, Yugi, don't cry. *thinks to himself* Man this kid have issues, first he wear that weird chain majingy around his neck and nowadays his talking to himself. I gotta take him to an institute one day.

Joey: I think you might be right, Mai

Mai: *scoffs* Of course I'm right!!!!

Joey: *mumbles* Give her one comment and she acts all high and mighty...

????: ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!! 

Ryou: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Who is that?!?! It's a ghost!!! *hides behind the sofa* I warn you, I know karate!!! KYAAAA!!!!

All: *sweatdrop* 

Bakura: Stupid mortal!!! It's one of those things that you told me about with the micophonie or somethin' like that.

Ryou: *sweatdrop* Oh. Hehe... ^__^;; Who are you?

????: You guys are so...so..so...urghhh, I can't even find a word to describe you guys!

Yami: *yells from the other room* Mighty?

Mai: Beautiful?

Seto: Smart?

Joey: Strong? 

Yugi: B-

????: NO WAY!!! Oh yeah, Joey, this is Rika if you didn't know it was me...

Joey: Really? I thought you were Pegasus...oops!!! Hehe..

Yugi: Uh oh...

Mai: Wrong

Ryou: Thing

Seto: To 

Bakura: Say

Yami: *place his hand on Joey's shoulder* Hey, Joey, you know I'll always be there for you...

Joey: Thanks man!!

Yami: Just not right now!!!! *runs off yelling* I'll prepare the funeral....

All: Yeah Joey, we'll attend. Bye!!! *hastily runs off*

(Doors shut behind them. Haunted music began to play.)

Joey: *gulps* Umm.... Rika? Can you don't hurt me?

Rika: *sweetly as possible* Of course not. 

(A wall in the room opens)

Rika: If you go in I'll spare you the painful, physical punishment and if you don't, let's say you don't really want to know...but I must warn you, once you made that choice, you can't change it.

Joey: Ill take the wall room. *walks in*

(A long tunnel ahead)

Joey: *thinks* What have I gotten myself into? I'm too young to die. *starts getting closer to the end of the tunnel* It's now or never. *burst through and stops dead in his tracks* Oh...oh, this is worse then I expect it. SOMEBODY HELP!!!! 

(Screams can be heard throughout the mansion)

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Rika: It's a cliffie!!!! Yay!!! I'm sorry but I have to end it somewhere and this is a good place to end it. Review please!!!!!! Danx!!!! 


	8. Here comes Joanna!

Selene: Due to *ahem* technical difficulties, Rika is not available right now.

*BANG* (Rika chasing Bakura and Yami with her millenium frying pan)

*BONK*

Rika: *screams with rage* HOW DARE YOU BOTHER ME!!!! NOW YOU HAVE TO SUFFER!!!! *hits Bakura on the head* MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....

Selene: *sweatdrop* That girl IS scary!!!

Bakura: Owwww..... *passes out*

Yami: HELP!!! Selene, don't just stand there!!! Do something!!! *ducks another blow from Rika*

Selene: Hey, I told you not to disturb her but noooo, do you listen. Don't you understand when is THAT time of the month.

Yami: How am I supposed to know? I am from the ancient times you know.

Selene: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Gomen nasai!!! ^__^;;

Yami: Oh now you remember. That-

Rika: DIE YAMI, DIE!!!! *let out a maniac screech* 

Yami: Eeep!!! *starts running again*

Selene: -.- You know the rest, we don't own anything.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

__

Last time...

Joey: *thinks* What have I gotten myself into? I'm too young to die. *starts getting closer to the end of the tunnel* It's now or never. *burst through and stops dead in his tracks* Oh...oh, this is worse then I expect it. SOMEBODY HELP!!!! 

(Screams can be heard throughout the mansion)

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ryou: *cringe at the screams* I hope Rika doesn't take it too hard on him...

Yami: Too hard? Yeah, right, that girl is just mess up.

Yugi: It's too bad for you, Rika don't torture Ryou and me as much as you guys... *sees Mai scowling* and ladies.

Seto: Yeah! Why is that?

Mai: Come to think of it, she doesn't seem to torture me much. Just you, Yami, Bakura and Joey. (R/N: Hahaha... they don't know what I'm planning. Jumping to conclusions!)

Bakura: I have a feeling that she's up to something.

Yami: *snorts* My, my, aren't we stating the obvious.

Bakura: Shut up, like you can do anything about it!

Yugi: *stands between them* All right, break it up, you two. We have more important things to worry about like for instance, Joey.

Mai: I wonder how is doing. *suddenly remember something* No wonder is so quiet here, where is the 'friendship card', Tea.

Ryou: Who cares! (S/N: No offense to any Tea fans, this is just a benefit for this fic.)

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(Somewhere...)

Tea: Help!!! Is any one there? Get me outta here!!! I'm hungry!!! *shadows looms her* Huh?

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Joey: *strapped to a chair* Please, I beg you, don't do this to me! 

Rika: *shuffled through her bag* Nonsense!!! *holds up a pink dress* Isn't this cute!!!

*grins* And here are some matching barrettes, cool. And look, here are some hair curlers. *starts putting on his hair* Your name's going to be Joanna!

Joey(or Joanna): Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(In the lab...)

Mokuba: *sits on his swirly chair* I'm so bored. What is taking Rika so long anyway? *gets up* I'm going to explore this place. *runs out of the lab*

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

(4 hours later...)

Rika: Joey! You are so cuuuuuuuttttttttttttteeeeeeeee!!!! The pink really matches your blond hair.

Joey: *looks up at the ceiling* Dear god, what had I ever done to you to deserve this...

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(Somewhere UP THERE...)

God: Joey, you were the one who stole my love away from me...

*Flashback*

Chibi God: Please give that back to me.

Chibi Joey: Not a chance. *breaks the Barbie head off and drop it* You are pathetic! *walks away laughing* 

Chibi God: *stares at his beloved, shocked* No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... *the whole world covers their ears*

*Ends flashback*

God: Who's pathetic now, Joey Wheeler! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

(Unknown to God, his wife heard him)

Wife: 0.o Okkkkkkkk... This is so not like him...

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Rika: That's the end of this chappie. I'm sorry if I mix up the God issue. I'm not Christian or Catholic or what ever it involves with. So I'm sorry if I did screw things up. Did God have a wife anyway? I'm so confused. Thanx for all of your reviews!! Huh? *sees Bakura run toward the east exit* 

Selene: *runs in* WHERE DID THAT BAKURA RUN TO?!?!

Rika: 0.o Uh... *points east exit* That way.

Selene: Thanks!!! *runs toward the east* Bakura!!! You are going to pay for setting my notes on fire!

Rika: Oh well *grins* Bakura deserves it anyway... Not my fault. *walks away and calls back* Oh yeah, please R/R!!! ^-^


End file.
